Meus irmãos X Scorpious Malfoy
by Pitty O'Shea
Summary: Não conseguia entender, por que raios eles não gostavam dele. Na real, ninguém da família gosta muito dele e da família dele. Ai Lilian! Por que você tinha que logo se apaixonar por alguem que seus ais não sao muito fãs?


Irmãos mais velhos X O cara por quem me apaixonei

Lily L. Potter POV

-É lindo, não é? – ouço uma voz ao meu lado

Estávamos no Saguão de Entrada, esperando nossa hora de entrar. Éramos muitos, não sei quantas crianças de 11 anos esperando atrás da diretora McGonagal a hora de colocarmos o chapéu seletor em nossas cabeças e sermos determinados para uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts.

Me viro e vejo uma menina de cabelos pretos compridos como os meus (mas os meus são ruivos), olhos verdes e um sorriso no rosto que já era bonito:

-Ah, é sim – eu disse sorrindo para ela

-Sou a Nikky Fairchild – ela sorriu mais ainda

-Sou Lily Potter – eu respondi ainda sorrindo

Naquele momento a diretora McGonagal nos chamou e nos fez ficar em duas filas, Nikky ficou ao meu lado. Abriram as portas e entramos no grande Salão Principal decorado com as velas no eu lá teto que mostrava o céu lá fora, estrelado e com poucas nuvens. Quando passávamos entre as mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, ouvi as vozes de meus dois irmãos mais velhos, James e Albus, gritarem meu nome. Senti meu rosto ficar quente. Ótimo, eu estava corando:

-Quem são aqueles que estão gritando seu nome? – Nikky perguntou

-São meus irmãos mais velhos – eu disse fazendo força para não olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e dar de cara com meus dois irmãos – James e Albus. James está no quarto ano e Albus no terceiro, sou a mais nova.

Ficamos em silêncio ouvindo a canção do Chapéu e depois começaram a chamar as pessoas. Quando chegou no nome de Nikky, ela me deu um dos até ela sorriso e se sentou no banquinho, McGonagal colocou o Chapéu em sua cabeça, demorou três segundos até ele dizer "Grifinória!" e a mesa inteira da Grifinória comemorar e Nikky ir para lá sorridente. Notei que meus irmãos estavam sentados um do lado do outro. Hmmm, lugar errado:

-Potter, Lilian Luna – ouvi meu nome

Respirei fundo e me sentei no banquinho, senti que colocavam o Chapéu em meus cabelos ruivos. Olhei para cima, para a direção do Chapéu:

-Mais uma Potter? – ele disse, mordi meu lábio inferior – Hm, Lilian? Pelo que estou vendo você se parece mais com sua avó do que eu pensei... Grifinória!

A mesa inteira vibrou e meus dois irmãos se levantaram e vieram me abraçar quando caminhei até a mesa da minha próxima morada:

-Irmãzinha! – James me abraçou apertado e depois me levantou no ar e beijou minha bochecha

-Sabia que iria ficar com a gente! – Albus disse me abraçando mais gentilmente e beijando minha testa

Me sentei ao lado de Nikky e de Rose, minha prima que tem a idade de Albus. Nikky ficou muito animada que íamos ficar juntas por muito tempo. Pelo jeito eu arrumei uma amiga, mas com um _muito_ problema:

-Aquele é mesmo seu irmão? – ela disse apontando para Albus discretamente

-É – eu disse tomando um gole de suco de abóbora – Albus Severus. Está no terceiro ano. Por quê?

-Ele é um gato – ela disse e riu

Certo, isso foi incrivelmente estranho! Olhei para Albus e para James, eu não achava eles tão bonitos assim, mas claro que os dois tinham um certo charme. James Sirius Potter era ruivo de olhos castanhos, assim como eu e nossa mãe. Usava óculos como papai e tinha um charme de cara errado irresistível assim como papai descreve o pai dela, o James Potter original, e o padrinho dele, Sirius Black, os Prongs e Padfoot do Mapa do Maroto que papai deu para James de aniversário de onze anos. Albus Severus Potter é igual a papai, mas sem os óculos e a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, os cabelos pretos rebeldes (os de James também são rebeldes) e olhos verdes. Ele era bonito, mas de um jeito não tão pedaço de mal caminho como James, mas de um jeito mais certinho.

...

Estávamos tentando sair do Salão Principal junto com um mar de gente. E com a minha total falta de sorte, eu consegui esbarrar em alguém, na real, eu bati em alguém.

Quando olhei para ver em quem eu esbarrei, me deparo com alguém muito... nossa... lindo e misterioso. Tinha o rosto fino, cabelos louros tão claros e olhos cinzentos. Ele me olhava de cima, era mais alto que eu e mais velho, e parecia me avaliar e logo ficou confuso. Quando vi, James estava em minha frente e Albus com a mão em meu ombro:

-Perdeu alguma coisa, Scorpious? – James disse friamente

-Não perdi nada Potter – ele respondeu no mesmo tom e voltou a me olhar, me fazendo engolir em seco, notei que ele era da sonserina e ficou confuso quando se retornou e voltou ao seu caminho

-Quem era ele? – eu perguntei aos meus irmãos

-Ninguém que te interesse – James disse e saiu correndo em direção aos seus amigos

-Como assim? – eu perguntei e me virei para Albus, que continuava ao meu lado – Eu não posso nem saber os nomes das criaturas? Você sabe que eu vou saber o nome do menino mais cedo ou mais tarde

-Ele é Scorpious Malfoy – Albus suspirou – Ele está em meu ano, é da Sonserina e é tão parecido com o pai dele quanto eu sou parecido com papai.

Scorpious Malfoy... Hmm, bom saber. Para o futuro, quero dizer.

xXx

Três anos se passaram, eu já estava no quarto ano, eu e Nikky viramos as, melhores amigas, mas mesmo assim não contei minha... paixonite por Scorpious. Fazer o que? Ele era tão lindo e tão misterioso que eu não conseguia não pensar nele. Mas ele já está no sexto ano! Tipo, tem muita menina linda no ano dele, e eu sou tipo... nada comparado a elas. E eu também não podia contar para meus irmãos, porque aparentemente os dois o odeiam. Na real, Albus não odeia Scorpious, ele não odeia ninguém, é um pacifista chato e cheio de paz e amor. Serio, às vezes da vontade de bater nele e mandar suas idéias pacifistas e amorosas para inferno, mas Albus não gosta de Scorpious uma coisa rara para ele. Já James odeia qualquer pessoa da Sonserina, mas parece que odeia ainda mais Scorpious, mesmo este sendo um ano mais novo.

Eu estava sentada embaixo de uma das árvores perto do lago, meio que viajando com Nikky ao meu lado lendo um romance trouxa, quando ELE aparece.

Ele. Scorpious Malfoy. Os cabelos louros, quase brancos, estavam meio que molhados e grudando na nuca, a gravata listrada verde e prata frouxa por cima da camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas, e os olhos (ah, os olhos) cinzentos eram tão bonitos e brilhosos. Ele caminhava sozinho pela beira do lago, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e o olhar meio que perdido na imensidão do lago. Eu fiquei olhando para ele, sem medo de Nikky me ver, pois ela estava tão concentrada ali.

Até que ele vira o rosto e olha para mim. Meu coração começa a bater forte, não só porque ele estava olhando para mim, mas porque ele sorriu logo em seguida! Um sorriso que me fez ficar vermelha. Quando ele sorria, ele ficava com ruguinha em volta dos olhos semicerrados. Ele meio que parou quando começou a sorrir para mim, e nós ficamos nos olhando em silêncio, até que Nikky fecha o livro com estrondo e eu me viro para ela assustada, mas ela olhava para Scorpious:

-Por que raios o Malfoy está olhando para cá? – Nikky disse e depois se virou para mim

-Por que, Merlin, eu vou saber? – eu disse rápida e sentido que ficava mais vermelha ainda

-Você mente muito mal Lilian Luna – Nikky disse voltando a ler o livro

xXx

Scorpious Malfoy POV

Por que, inferno, eu sorri para a menina Potter? Me explique Merlin antes que eu me mate, pois estou prestes a fazer isso. Eu estava ali, caminhando na beira do Lago, pensando em tudo que meu pai me falara nas férias, quando sinto que alguém me olhava, e quando olhei para o lado, vi a tal menina Potter me olhando, e sem sentir eu sorri para ela. Eu não sei o por que disso, mas eu simplesmente sorri. Ela vestia a camisa branca e a saia preta, a gravata vermelho e ouro da Grifinória e os cabelos ruivos meio ondulados presos por uma fita preta. Só olhar para ela e ver que os olhos castanhos em minha direção já me fez sorrir.

Imagina se meu pai descobre? Eu, filho de um sangue puro com uma sangue puro, sorrindo para uma filha de um mestiço! E não é um mestiço que meu pai é muito fã. Mas ele não vai ficar sabendo. Afinal, eu só sorri. Certo? Não vai se espalhar por aí e nem meu pai vai ficar sabendo. Eu só SORRI! Não quer dizer que estou apaixonado por ela, certo?

Balancei minha cabeça exasperado e continuei meu caminho. Um momento me virei para trás e vi a garota Potter se levantar junto com a amiga dela, com quem ela sempre está, e saírem caminhando por onde eu vim, e então ela olhou para mim por cima dos ombros e sorriu rapidamente. Eu fiquei meio tonto com aquele sorriso, ele era tão radiante quanto o flash de uma máquina fotográfica.

Certo, isso está começando a ficar muito estranho. Melhor falar com a única pessoa que talvez irá me ajudar, mas não é alguém de quem eu gosto muito

...

O achei perto da casa de Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, lendo como sempre:

-Ô Potter! –eu exclamei chegando perto dele. Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Decidi ser mais amigável se eu queria algo – Quero dizer, Albus – parei ao seu lado – Posso me sentar?

-Claro – ele disse dando ombros e tirando a sua mochila para eu me sentar

-Bem – eu meio que engoli em seco – Amm... a menina Potter é a sua irmã certo?

-É – ele respondeu friamente – Por que você quer saber?

-Bem – eu hesitei – É Lilian o nome dela, não é?

-Continuo sem entender por que raios você quer saber isso – ele me respondeu – mas sim, o nome dela é Lilian.

-Certo e... – agora eu engoli em seco. O que eu queria perguntar? Será que eu devia? Mas... por que eu queria saber isso? – Amm, bem, ela está... saindo com alguém?

-Que eu saiba não Scorpious – ele disse agora meio confuso e assustado – mas...

-Certo – eu disse sorrindo animado e me levantando – Valeu Albus

Sai correndo para o castelo sem nem olhar para trás, deixando Albus com cara de pasmo, mas o bom é que eu descobri o que eu queria, e estava muito feliz com isso.

PARA TUDO!

O que eu estou falando? Por que eu queria saber se Lily estava saindo com alguém? PARA DE NOVO! Por que eu estou chamando ela de Lily se o nome dela é Lilian? NÃO! Eu tenho que chamar de menina Potter! É assim que eu chamo ela e vou continuar chamando!

Pelas vestes compridas de Merlin! O que está acontecendo comigo?

xXx

Albus S. Potter POV

Fiquei olhando ele sair correndo até o castelo, muito confuso e até um pouco assustado. Não sei se eu gostaria que a minha intuição estivesse certa. Minha intuição e meu entender diziam que Scorpious estava começando, ou já estava, a se apaixonar por minha irmã. Não sei se gosto disso e certamente James não vai gostar nada disso. Mas eu meio que não gosto disso não porque Scorpious é da Sonserina (ao contrário de James), mas porque simplesmente ele me é mio suspeito, meio estranho e muito misterioso para mim. Talvez Lily fosse feliz com ele, afinal, desde o dia em que ela o "conheceu", eu percebo que ela vem acompanhando ele sempre que o encontra. Ela acha que ninguém percebe, sim, ela está fazendo papel de idiota, porque até Hagrid, o irmão dele, Grope, e todo o corpo estudantil sabe, ou seja, toda Hogwarts.

Quanto ao Scorpious gostar de minha irmã é novidade. Nunca pensei, nunca passou pela minha cabeça que Scorpious Malfoy algum dia iria gostar de minha irmã, afinal, ela não é bem o tipo de garota com quem Scorpious sai.

Algum tempo depois de Scorpious sair , e enquanto eu estava imerso em meus pensamentos, James sentou no mesmo lugar que Scorpious havia sentado enquanto conversava comigo:

-Albus – ele ficou me chamando enquanto balançava a mão em frente ao meu rosto – Albus! Albus!

-O que foi James? – eu disse empurrando a mão dele para o lado e meio irritado por ele ter me tirado de meus pensamentos

-O que foi? – ele disse sarcástico e depois indignado – Bom, eu estava caminhando com Christopher e Thomas quando vi Lily e Nikky passarem por nós. Óbvio que não me importei, mas aí Thomas disse que Lily estava muito vermelha e podia estar doente, você sabe como ela fica quando está com febre, então fui ver o que era. E não foi nossa irmãzinha que respondeu, e sim Nikky. Que disse que Lily estava vermelha pois Scorpious estava olhando para ela e sorrindo ainda por cima. Quando perguntei para onde ele foi, elas disseram para cá, e quando cheguei, vi Scorpious saindo correndo do seu lado sorrindo e você com uma cara chocada e estranha. Então, o que está acontecendo?

Eu o encarei. Estava na duvida de mentir ou contar a verdade. Mas como eu, Albus Severus Potter, nunca minto, não podia desonrar meu nome naquele momento, e ainda por cima com meu irmão mais velho, que quando descobrisse a minha mentira iria me encher o saco pelo resto da minha vida:

-Scorpious só estava me perguntando coisas sobre Lily, e eu simplesmente respondi – eu disse dando ombros, mas depois meu olhar ficou confuso – Me diz uma coisa, Lily está saindo com alguém?

-Não que eu saiba – ela respondeu dando ombros – por quê?

-Bom – eu disse mordendo meu lábio inferior esperando pela explosão de James – Foi por essa resposta que Scorpious saiu feliz daqui.

-O que? – James berrou

...

N/A: Oii

Primeira fic sobre Lily L. e Scorpious M.! Estou fazendo uma de James e Lily(os pais de Harry)

1º. Espero que gostem

2º. Amo Rewiews, gosto de ler eles

Bjj

Pitty O'Shea


End file.
